


Green Looks Good On You

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, jealous yet supportive, no allison bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just sex, Scott tells himself. Just something they do together, like practicing lacrosse with Stiles or going to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Looks Good On You

It's just sex, Scott tells himself. Just something they do together, like practicing lacrosse with Stiles or going to school. It starts out as a way to forget, to ignore the world and everything that had happened in the last few months. They don't talk before it, or during it and they certainly don't talk about it after it happens, but it does happen and Scott's pretty sure it's going to keep happening until…well, until it doesn't.  Scott doesn't remember when he started paying more attention to Isaac when he's standing next to Allison, but he knows that he does. Occasionally, he'll look at them and see the way Allison looks at Isaac. He sees her watching Isaac the same way he used to watch her, the way he still does sometimes out of habit. It makes his chest ache in so many ways and Scott's afraid to watch too long and find out if Isaac looks at Allison the same way. 

 

Aside from not talking about it, there are a few other things they don't do, things that would make it go from the unreal thing it is to something that had meaning and consequences. Scott tells himself that as long as it doesn't mean anything, it's okay. (It's not okay though and this whole not talking about it thing is making it awkward to be alone together when they aren't having sex.)

 

When Isaac kisses him abruptly while his mom is at work, Scott pulls away. Scott thinks he sees a flash of hurt on Isaac's face, but it's gone too quickly for him to be sure. 

 

It must have been though, because while Scott's busy thinking about the feel of Isaac's lips and the rejection in his eyes—a look he knows Allison wouldn't give Isaac—the beta is halfway out of Scott's room.

 

"I see the way she looks at you," Scott blurts out.

 

Isaac pauses in the doorway. "Are you jealous?" he asks, his tone light and his heartbeat erratic.

 

Scott blinks, surprised by the question and Isaac's fear. If Isaac had noticed that Allison wanted him, why was he doing things with _him_?  More importantly, was Scott jealous?  He thinks about all the times Isaac has helped Scott, been there for him. The way he's in charge of cooking on Thursday's and how he made sure they had studied for their latest test. Scott remembers the way Isaac had opened up to him about his family and Scott had, in turn, actually talked about his dad. He didn't even talk about that with Stiles, let alone Allison. Isaac knew more about Scott than Allison. Somehow, this realization doesn't hurt the way he thinks it should. What does hurt is wondering how much Allison knows about Isaac. If she knows what Scott knows. 

 

The thought makes him want to rip something apart, makes his wolf snarl. He stamps down on the feelings because he doesn’t want to see Isaac or Allison hurt.

 

"Yeah, yeah I am. But not of you," he admits, bracing himself for the rejection he’s sure Isaac is about to give him.

 

"Scott—"

 

"Do you like her? Do you want to be with Allison? Because she's incredible and I want her to be happy, I want _you_ to be happy, so if being together would make you both happy, it's okay. Don't…don't not be together because of me."

 

Isaac growls and runs his hands through his hair. "You are so stupid," he says, walking back into the room. He stops mere inches from Scott so that they’re practically sharing air.

 

Scott opens his mouth to protest but Isaac is quick to cut him off. 

 

"No, shut up. You are so stupid, Scott. Yes, I like Allison now but not like that. She's beautiful and funny and I see why you're in love with her but she's not the one I'm interested in, okay?"

 

The time he'd spent with Allison was easy, but being with her was hard. They were always scrambling for a moment together, spending most of the time making out or trying to save someone and running for their life. They hadn't had any time to just talk. To actually learn about each other and what their lives had been like before they met. Scott isn't sure he even knows what her favorite anything is. With Isaac though, he knows so much. He knows how much he loves BMX and that he'd been sort of friends with Erica before they were bitten. He knows that Isaac hums Coldplay songs while he cooks and that his favorite color is teal. 

 

He knows that he doesn’t want Isaac and Allison to end up together and he knows now that Isaac doesn’t either. It’s that last bit of knowledge that allows the wolf inside him to settle.

 

Scott knows now that this thing between him and Isaac isn’t just sex, but that doesn’t stop him from latching his hands to Isaac’s shirt and pulling his beta into a kiss.

 

Isaac doesn’t hesitate to respond, opening his mouth to slide their tongues together.    Scott trails his hands up to card through blond curls, getting an appreciative moan from the other wolf before pulling back.

 

“I’m not interested in her anymore either,” Scott whispers.

 

Isaac nods and throws his shirt onto the floor. “Good. Can we talk later?”

 

Scott smiles and locks the door because yeah, they can talk _later_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had most of this written for months and was in a writing mood today and decided to finish it up. If you're reading my chaptered fic, You Save Me From The World, I did a lot of work on the next chapter today but it's still not finished. Sorry for the wait but I went from unemployed to part-time employed to full-time to being a manager all since October, so free time is scarce. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the one-shots I publish!


End file.
